Dynamic register files (RFs) are commonly used, e.g., in microprocessors, for storing and reading arrays of data. They are particularly useful in areas where throughput is important. Reading data out of an RF is typically done using dynamic selection and evaluation, e.g., with a wide dynamic multiplexer or NOR circuitry and hence, leakage current as well as dynamic power play an important role in the total power consumption of an RF circuit. Accordingly, improved approaches would be desired.